Realize
by ampy009
Summary: Troy and Gabriella almost get into a car crash, if Troy hadn't grabbed Gabriella and jumped out of the car. The truck they crashed into caught on fire. Gabriella rescued the baby in the backseat, and Troy was hurt. Will Gabby and Troy keep the baby?
1. From Mistake To Miracle

**Realize: By Ampy009**

Chapter One: Emergency

**Gabriella's Perspective:**

"Zac, I love you." I gazed into his eyes, only to notice that they were even more romantic than before. I just can't hold back. I leaned in, and kissed him. We slowly pulled away; smiling. "I love you, Gabby. You've always been there for me." "That's my job." He laughed at that. "Let's sneak out tonight." I gave him the puppy-dog face, and as usual, he fell for it. "If we must..." I interrupted him. "YAY!" It was 8:00 pm.

"Now what's in it for me?" He smiled, and I knew what my answer would be.

"Well, maybe we could plan what you've been wanting to." With that, he grinned, and he knew what I meant. I love him with all of my heart, and I'll never give up on him.

"Well, we might as well leave now." We walked outside, onto the street, and hopped into his car.

"You know, I have this feeling that we shouldn't go tonight. It's just this strange feeling..."

"You promised me. We have to go! Sharpay is having a bonfire tonight, and we're actually invited to this one. It's the senior party of the year."

"And you're saying that popularity is more important than your own safety? I'm doing this because I love you."

"You're so ready to be a Dad."

"Why, were you thinking about me becoming a parent sometime soon?" We both grinned at his twist of my words. I had actually been thinking about it, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Hello? Earth to Gabriella?"

"Sorry. I was just... Thinking. Let's just go to the bonfire."

"Okay." Troy started the car, and we drove off. We got to the corner, when a red truck was slowly coming toward us. It had started to rain about 15 minutes before we reached this section. Troy slid onto the sidewalk, right next to the grass. The car wouldn't stop, so he had to think quick. He opened my door, and jumped with me. He picked me up bridal style, and put his legs against his door. He pushed off of his door, and flew out with me. He twisted his body so that he would be on bottom, and I would feel less pain. His shirt had caught onto my open door, and had ripped. This was probably a good thing, because it was then that I realized that his chest was bursting out blood. Oh, hell. I put my hand on my pocket. My cell phone was in the glove compartment. I looked at the car, which was still sliding, and watched it burst into flames as the truck hit it. The driver had a baby in the backseat. I ran over to the car, fighting my way through the flames. I suddenly remembered that this was how I lost my parents. I climbed through the door, and picked up the baby. I pulled him out of his seat, and ran with him toward Troy. I assumed that Troy was okay now, because he was slightly standing up.

"So, Gabby. What are we gonna name her?"


	2. Save You

**Realize: By Ampy009**

Chapter 2: Save You

**Troy's Perspective **

The walk home was silent. Gabriella was staring at the baby; thinking of her own childhood.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you..._

_And there's so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

_It it takes you forever, I want you to know..._

We stopped by Baby's R Us and used what money we had with us to buy a stroller. She's going to get attached to this baby, and she's not going want to give it up. It's not ours. She's going to think that she can keep her. She's been thinking of names. I know this, because she keeps mouthing the name _"Alexandra". _But did she wonder if I would be okay with this? Because, I'm not. I want to have our own children.

"Troy, maybe this is some kind of blessing in disguise. I know that this was meant to happen."

I just looked around the store; wondering what will happen next. It's really my fault; if she gets attached. I'm the one who asked her what we're going to name it. But I'm not sure if I can do this. I took a breath. I need to pull myself together. For her. What do I mean by her? For Gabriella? Or this baby...? It's complicated; what I'm feeling right now. I just need the answer. Or maybe a clue. That's what I need. _A clue. _I need something. We headed to the checkout; and asked them if we could set up the stroller here, because we didn't have a car. They accepted, and said that they would take the box to a recycling center.

We walked out of the store, with the baby in the stroller. I looked up at the sky, and admired its beauty.

"I know you're up there. And I just to tell you – that she loves you," I murmured to myself.

Then, I saw two faces shaping in the clouds. Suddenly it started raining. As if someone from the heavens was crying, because they desperately needed something that they did not have; such as a family member. The two parents from last night – they needed their daughter.

I looked up at the sky.

"Troy, hurry. We need to get home!"

"One minute. You go. I'll be right there."

I continued looking up at the sky, and asked one question: What were you going to name her? I could tell that she was unnamed. She had just came back from the hospital too. A newborn. I assumed that the parents had taken home the legal document for naming their child. The wristband on the baby said this:

(Unnamed) Johnson

Female. 7 pounds, 4 ounces. Birthday: December 25, 2009.

She was born on Christmas. Maybe because she was a gift to everybody.

I felt like crying; to be honest. That's when I let it all out.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. It echoed all through the commons. The sound traveled all the way past the highway; and cars stopped. And suddenly, I heard a response.

_Name her Molly. That's what we were going to._

SPECIAL CREDITS [FOR CHAPTER TWO.]:

The song that I used early in this chapter [it was in italics] was called Save You by Simple Plan.

Special thanks goes out to numerous people, including the creators of High School Musical. Thanks to my mind for giving me the plot for this story.

VERY Special thanks goes to YouTube user rawrrx3x3 for inspiring me to make a FanFiction, a series, and continue making videos. CHECK HER OUT!


	3. Rescue Me

**Realize: By Ampy009**

Chapter 3: Rescue Me

**Gabriella's Perspective**

Troy's been acting so strange. It's indescribable; explaining how _different _he's been acting. I really just wanted to give this kid up. But Troy's looks so attached to the poor girl. He's just staring at her in wonder. He looks like he really just wants to scream.

My phone started ringing; disrupting my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella, I need you."

I hadn't looked at the caller ID when I answered the call. But I looked now.

Unknown Name, Unknown Number.

"Who is this?"

"You have my baby. And I want her back."

Chapter 3: Rescue Me

**Troy's Perspective**

I was holding the baby, as Gabby was resting. She was laying down, looking cute. She's just about the best girlfriend ever. I really hope this baby doesn't tear us apart. I feel like the baby is consuming all of her. Don't get me wrong; this baby is amazing. She's just about everything that I've always wanted. I walked into the kitchen to make her some formula. I was shaking it in the bottle, remembering that I had to mix it in with the water. This baby truly was amazing; but I feel like it belongs to the parents. I kind of feel like we kidnapped this baby. After all, we weren't for sure that the parents died. Gabby's phone rang, and I wondered who she was talking to, and apparently so did she.

"Who is this?" She asked.

I walked back into the room, and she was completely frozen.

"Gabby?" Nothing. Dead silence. "Gabby, I want you to tell me that you're okay."

"You're not going to believe what I've just been told."


	4. The Call That Changed Just About Ever

**Realize: By ampy009**

Chapter 4: The Call That Changed Just About Everything

**Troy's Perspective **

"What did you hear, baby?"

"She was on the phone. Someone claiming that she's her baby!"

Gabriella pointed to the baby that we have cherished and protected.

She started to cry, and then she looked up at me.

"What are we... Gonna do?"

"I promise that everything will turn out okay." I pulled her into a hug, while starting to worry myself. I knew I had to stay strong.

Later that day. New York.

(Sharpay's Perspective)

"It's really not that simple, Ryan."

"Shar, it's not complicated, either."

"Can we just board the plane, and get back to New Mexico? I miss my friends."

"Fine. Do you have the bag that you're going to board with?"

"Yeah, it's right there. Turn your phone on airplane mode."

"I know, I know."

We walked toward the boarding station, as we started chattering away.

"I can't wait to tell Gabriella that I got accepted into national dance club. I'm gonna be a dance instructor, Ryan! This is so amazing."

"I really don't understand why auditions were out here, when you'd just have to fly back to New Mexico to actually work."

"I know."

"How much are you getting paid?"

"Uh, 21 dollars an hour, I think."

"I think the producer said 25."

"That's a lot of money. I don't think he'd throw all that away."

"A lot of money? Compared to the money that our parents have, this guy's being cheap."

We sat in our assigned seats, which were next to each other. We put on our seat belts, and I pulled out my iPhone, and started playing music. Ryan grabbed his Macbook, and starting typing a college term paper that was due after this spring break. It looked like Ryan was typing a paper on missing children, what we can do to help, and how to prevent it. I didn't know if the statistics were real, but they seemed pretty accurate to me. I pulled out my headphones, and put my phone in sleep mode.

"Ryan, do you remember when that mysterious man came to our hotel room while we were still in New York? And he knocked on the door, had a bloody knife in his hand, and threatened us?

"Yeah, I think so. That was really freaky."

"Yeah, well he is _on this plane." _

"Sharpay, you can't fool around with that stuff."

"Ryan, he's coming towards us! What if his seat is next to us? Why does he want to go to New Mexico anyway!?"

"Sharpay, you need to calm down. Everything is going to be okay, and you know that, don't you?"

"Ryan... What is sticking out of his pocket?"

My heart started pounding. I felt nauseous. God, help me.

"It looks like a knife. Come on, Sharpay, let's get out of here!"

We ran to the front of the plane as fast as we could. Oh, no. Oh, no.

"Sorry ma'am, but we can't let you exit the plane. We're getting ready to take off. I'm sorry, but you're too late."

"No, you don't understand! There's a man with a bloody knife back there!"

"Come on, kids. You shouldn't play jokes like that. Now sit down, before I call security."

We went back to our seats, only to see that he was sitting right next to the window. Great. A whole ride back home with a psychopathic murderer that wants to kill me and Ryan. Ryan went in first, sitting next to the man. He gave us an evil grin. He's the one that spoke first.

"So, I saw you last night." I basically was begging to myself. _Ryan, don't reply. Please..._

"Really? Where?"

"Well you couldn't see me. But I could see you."

"Come on man, stop fooling around. This shit isn't funny."

"Oh, it's funny to me. I was outside your window, Sharpay. I liked it when you undressed yourself, and then got into the shower."

"You pervert!" This is when everyone stared, I cried, and Ryan punched that man in the face.

About five minutes later, we landed. We called a limo, and rode home. Then we went to visit Gabriella and Troy. "Gosh, Ryan, I miss her so much..."

We entered their house.

"You little slut! Let go of my baby!"


	5. Conflict

**Realize: By Ampy009**

Chapter 5: Conflict

**Gabriella's Perspective**

"You're baby? I rescued this baby from a car accident!" I yelled at her, and she gave me a dirty look back.

"But what you don't understand is that I never died. I apologize for calling you a slut, and I was just furious because I thought you stole my baby on purpose. I can understand that you were just being generous, and I thank you for looking over her. Now give her to me."

"Sharpay, I've been through hell and back protecting this baby. Wasting my own money to feed it. Bathe it. _Love it."_

"You don't love other peoples babies! Give her to me, NOW!"

"What's her name, Sharpay? If she's your baby, she must have a name."

I set the baby into her crib that we bought. I walked over to Sharpay. I got close to her face, breathing onto her. I whispered into her ear.

"You want that baby? Then you gotta fight for her."

With that, Sharpay punched me in the face. I slapped her across the cheek, and then I kicked her in the ribs.

"Gabby stop!" Troy grabbed me, as Ryan grabbed Sharpay. They let us go simultaneously, and we both ran over to the baby's crib, only to find out that she was no longer in her crib, and on the wall, it something redish, appearing writing that read:

"If you want that baby, then you gotta fight for her. Nice meeting you, Sharpay."

**A/N: I know it's predictable who took the baby. It's not meant to be secretive. This chapter is really short, but I wanted to get something out. **


	6. Somewhat of a Happy Ending

**Realize: by Ampy009**

Chapter 6: Somewhat of a Happy Ending

**Sharpay's Perspective**

"Gabriella, if we want this baby back, we're going to have to work together. You have to realize that this is not something that we can fight over. This is something that we can work together on."

"I couldn't agree more."

I looked over at Troy. He was frowning, and it was somewhat obvious that he missed the baby almost more than anyone else in this room did.

For days, I was not depressed, but frustrated. I spent all of my spare time between work, and my personal needs, thinking of a way to save my newborn child. I looked in the mirror, and touched my own face. Gently sliding my hand from below my eye to the bottom of my cheek. I looked closer in the mirror. There, standing behind me in my bathroom doorway was the man. The man that was watching me. The man that wants to kill me. The man that has my baby.

"You..."

"Yes, Sharpay. It's me. In the flesh. But can you imagine that only so long ago, we first met. In the 1980's, I remember when you first took your sister away from your family. What was her name? Emily? You wanted her away from you, and you gave yourself that wish."

"No... No!"

"You asked for her to leave, because of all the pain and misery that she caused you! Isn't that it, Sharpay!?"

"No! Stop it!" I covered my ears, only pretending that this helped.

"But did you want this baby to leave you?" It was then that he pulled out a knife, and stared down at my baby.

"Please, don't hurt her..."

"Why didn't you beg for Emily, Sharpay? Hmm? Was it because you wouldn't mind the extra space in your closet? I'm going to hurt you, just like you hurt me!"

I stared at this man, crying.

"Please, don't... I know you won't do this!"

"You don't think I will? You don't think I slit this little girl's throat, right now!?"

I jumped toward him, and pulled off the dark jacket that was covering his face. I now knew who this man was. I now knew why he was after me. It wasn't the same man that was on the plane. It wasn't the man who wants to kill _me. _

"If you take this away from me, I will make your fucking life miserable, you son of a bitch."

"Then get your plans ready, because my life is about to get a lot worse."

"Dad, don't!"

"You can't consider me your father anymore."

And then blood started to drip from this man's face, as he dropped his knife. I dived for my baby, and caught her.

"We're all in this together." Gabriella smiled, and ran over to me. She gave me a big hug, and then pulled out her cell phone, to dial 911.

"Hello? Yes, my best friend and I just stabbed a man in self defense. No, he was threatening to kill my best friend's baby. 8909 Collision Lane. Thank you for your time, we suggest that you please hurry."

I now had my baby back, and this was amazing news. I wondered if my child would ever remember this.

"Lucky."

"What?" Gabriella had no clue what I was talking about.

"I'm naming her Lucky."

"Why...?"

"Because that's what she is."

"I don't think it was luck. It was all teamwork."

"Gabriella, you have no clue how much I can thank you."

"It wasn't me. It was all you."

"I guess it was a little bit of both of us? We both realized what we needed to do."

Thanks to for being a place to upload stories that were made by ordinary people. I want to thank the creators of High School Musical, and I want to thank Lacey for always being there for me. I edited this story all by myself, it took some hard work. This was just a short story, I'll be having a better horror story soon. I can't really even say that this story is a horror story. It's more of a mystery. So far, I'm not sure what the story will be called.


End file.
